Show Me What You Feel
by Aishurii Cloud
Summary: A short bathroom scene left Lucy out of words with a palpitating heart. And it's all because of Fairy Tail's most famous stripping ice mage. /Oneshot


**This fanfiction is un-beta-ed. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashia-san does.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Lucy was in her bathroom, washing her face. Team Natsu just finished up a mission and, as usual, her team destroyed half a town including their clothes. This resulted into Lucy having to go on another mission to earn enough jewels to pay or her rent but the cycle of destroying a town then paying for repairs happened again so there was barely enough money for her rent that month.

Whilst washing out the soap out of her face, a droplet of soap went into her eye, making it sting. "Ite, ite." she complained quietly to no one in particular. She blindly looked around the bathroom for a towel or anything _fabric_ or something.

Lucy's current outfit was sleeveless and, as mentioned, destroyed, meaning she can't just use the fabric left on her to absorb the water on her face, nonetheless relieve the stinging sensation on her eye.

With outstretched arms, she felt around the room with her eyes closed. She more or less knows what her bathroom looks like so she blindly looked for her towel. After a few seconds of walking around the room, and almost bumping herself on her bathroom drawer, she felt something cool and hard. _'Finally,'_ she thought, _'a wall.' _

She knew that the towel rack was around there somewhere so she continued to feel around the cool stone, feeling a bit of cracks under the touch of her fingertips. She finally felt something of different texture.

_'Fabric!' _she thought to herself and felt proud of her small achievement. She pulled it and placed it gently on her face, letting the soft fabric absorb the liquid. She then rubbed it against her eyes, relieving the sting successfully.

She finally opened her eyes. The stinging was gone but the look in her eyes was now full of shock and also a bit of embarrassment.

But then realization dawned upon her and her eyes changed instantly to a look of anger.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing in my shower? Get out!" she shouted. She was mad that team Natsu just broke into her house for the _nth_ time. And speaking of Natsu.

"Natsu, you too! Stop raiding my f—"

"Natsu's not here."

"Then where—?"

"Erza and Happy aren't here either." Gray's cool voice interfered. Lucy abruptly stopped halfway through her question and looked at Gray with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They're not here. I'm the only one here, so far."

"So they're coming over?"

"I don't know." Lucy scratched the back of her head. "Then why are you here then?"

"You ask way too many questions." Gray complained.

"Just answer... and where are your clothes?" she questioned as she realized that the Ice mage had only his boxers on, again.

Normally Gray would look as shocked as she is with his disappearing clothes and would look for them immediately but when was anything normal ever since she joined?

"Oh Lucy," he smirked. And Lucy didn't like that smirk. Whenever Gray smirks at her, this just means that he knew something she didn't want to know.

"You didn't have any problems with my clothes a few minutes ago."

"What?" she tried remembering what happened moments ago. She didn't remember if Gray had clothes on before she saw him in her bathroom. Then she remembered her little hunt for a towel. She remembered feeling a cool, hard wall and feeling the small cracks.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Gray answered. The smirk in his tone was obvious.

"I didn't— I mean, I, it wasn't..." Lucy kept on stuttering. She couldn't say one full sentence and was blushing furiously. Gray on the other hand just nodded at all her failed attempts to explain herself.

"Now, now, Lucy. There's no need to explain. I know how you feel about it."

Relief poured upon the girl's face. Until Gray followed it up with "Since I can see how happy you were when you were touching-"

"Shut up already!" she yelled furiously. She was so annoyed at Gray at this point. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, nothing." he said with a playful tone.

_'Oh this is bad.' _Lucy thought. That smirk, that tone... something's going to happen. And she doesn't want to know what that something is.

"Aw come on, Lucy. Why are you so worried?" He asked, walking towards the blonde girl. Lucy, in turn, stepped backwards with every step he made towards her. As she bumped on the _real_ cold, hard wall of her bathroom, he continued. "There's you and me.' He placed his right hand on the wall. He was now an arm's length away from Lucy.

_"Alone_, if I may add."

Gray was inching closer to her. Lucy couldn't, no, wouldn't want do anything. Thoughts ran through her mind. Each thought made her more and more confused, especially those thoughts about her feelings towards the dark haired, stripping ice mage who was now only a few centimeters away from her.

She can't stop the ice mage in what he's planning. It was quite obvious what he was trying to do. She was an author. And she wrote a thing or two about love in her novels and used almost all of those cliché situations. And because she knows what he's thinking, she doesn't want to stop him.

Maybe she liked him. She still wasn't so sure. And despite Gray's forwardness in the situation they were in, she knows of his good sides. He cares for everyone in the guild. He's very friendly too thought his stripping habit does scare away a handful of people.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the gap between them until she felt Gray's breath tickling her lips. Her heart was beating faster and she couldn't do anything. She was frozen in place. And no, it wasn't because of Gray ice magic.

_Three centimeters._ That was the gap between them when the two heard a large crash in the kitchen.

Gray closed his eyes and jerked backward. "And just when I was getting to the good part." he whispered. "Damn that flame-brain."

Lucy suddenly regained the ability to breathe again. Well, until Gray said that remark about _'the good part_'. Gray could see Lucy's face, flushed red. He found it cute.

"Well then," he stood straight and smiled. "I already showed you how I feel so show me what you feel sometime, yeah?"

And with that final sentence, Gray left the bathroom and into the living room. He brawled with Natsu a few seconds later, following with quietness then an imitation of Happy's "Aye Sir!" by Natsu.

* * *

**Me: *Popped out of nowhere* Hi! Aishurii Cloud here. This was just a short oneshot about my ultimate Fairy Tail OTP, GrayLu.**

**So yeah. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Favorite and/ or leave a review. They make people happy, including me! I am also open to criticism, so don't worry about hurting my feelings too much. And don't be afraid to talk to me. I need friends here! I don't want to be a loner on the corner on the internet too! So send me a PM and don't be scared to ask things.**

**Anyways, I'm still learning the ropes here so Yoroshiku ne!**

**And feel free to read my other story: Wasn't Your Fault. It's also a Fairy Tail fanfic but the pairing is Zeref/Mavis (Yes, I also ship ZerVis.)**

**So yeah. Bye!**


End file.
